Robbie and Cat
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Cabbie version of Romeo and Juliet. My version of course. Same story line, but it's not exactly the same. Rated M for a reason.


Two households, both alike in dignity

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage—

The which, if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

* * *

"Dude, we own this town, are you kidding?" Samson chuckled.

"Yeah but we have to deal with the Brotherhood Bastards." Greg joked as they walked the dead end streets of Queens NYC.

"They have nothing on us. Nothing." Sam chuckled, swinging his gun around his finger.

"Dude, watch where you aim that thing." Greg warned.

"What…like this?" He laughed, aiming it at Greg who just held his hands up in surrender.

Sam laughed, putting the gun back in the waist band of his raggedy denim jeans.

"I swear…if I saw someone from the Brotherhood Mafia I'd shoot him in the head. Right in between his eyes." Sam chuckled cockily.

Then, just a block ahead of them, was Chase and Blake, both from the Aaron Mafia, were walking towards them.

"Well you better be ready…" Greg mumbled.

As the four men walked past each other, their glares hard as stone, Sam subtly scratched the side of his face with his middle finger.

"You flippin me off?" Blake asked, stopping and stepping towards Sam.

"Nope. Just scratching my face." He sneered, earning a laugh from Greg as Sam did it again.

"You're fucking flipping me off." Blake growled, stepping closer.

"Maybe…maybe not." Sam smiled coyly.

"You wanna go? I'll deck you right now." Chase spoke up, taking a step forward.

"Try me." Sam laughed as he dodged Blake's fist.

Angry as hell now, Chase lunged towards Sam, tackling him to the ground. With that, Blake went to Greg, punching him in the gut.

As the fight commenced, Mark was turning the corner.

Marc wasn't exactly part of a gang. He was just a young guy with no money and nowhere to go. He was a good guy, too. Always trying to keep the peace.

Mark quickly ran over to the fight, just in time too because both sides had their guns drawn.

"Okay, okay…break it up. We don't need any of this right now." He tried to speak wise, terrified as he stepped in between both lines of fire.

"Move before I shoot through you." Sam growled, grinding his teeth together.

"No." Mark stood tall. "We don't need Big Worm getting involved and shooting all of us! So put your guns down and walk away." He said, looking at both of them.

Sam sighed, putting his gun down as the rest of them did the same.

…

"Dude, it's pathetic!" Mark laughed.

"How? How is it pathetic?" Robbie asked, clearly ignored.

"Because! You're acting like a girl! Just pick one and go for it."

"It's not that easy." Robbie argued.

"Yeah it is. I get luck every night." He grinned.

"Well I don't like just using girls like that. It's not right."

"You're just not over Rose yet." Mark waved him off.

"I am…"

"Lies." Mark laughed.

"I am! Just because I don't want to have sex with some random girl doesn't make me pathetic! Maybe I want it to be special…you know, with someone I could actually have a life with?" Robbie sighed, slumping down in his seat.

"Dude…" Mark looked at him, now being totally serious with him. "Look at us…" He said, gesturing to Robbie's rundown apartment. "We're brothers of the brotherhood. He don't have money, we don't have jobs. What girl would you meet that isn't in a gang? You know the rules. Worm would kill you if you got with a gang girl." He sighed.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Robbie asked, jumping up and grabbing his gun.

"It's Ben."

"Oh…" He sighed, putting his gun down and going to unlock the multiple locks on his door.

Ben came in, throwing his bag to the side before plopping down on an empty chair.

"What you guys talking about?" He asked, noticing the obvious tension in the room.

"Why Robbie still has his virginity." Mark failed to stifle a laugh as Robbie threw a pillow at him.

"Hey leave him alone…" Ben defended him, although holding back his laugh as well.

"Hey." Mark spoke up." There's a party tonight over on the east side. It's at an old club. Find a girl, bang her." Mark said simply.

"I don't know…" Robbie sighed.

"Dude just get it over with already you big pussy."

"Fine…I guess. But east side…that's not our territory." Robbie reminded.

"So? No one will say anything. The last thing we need is Worm shooting all of us in the head." Mark laughed.

"He's right." Ben agreed.

"Alright…" Robbie said, unsure. "What time?"

"Nine."

Robbie looked at the clock.

7:48

"Alright. You guys go. I'll get ready, come back here at like 8:30." Robbie said, getting up to walk them to the door.

…

"Leave me alone!" Cat groaned into her pillow as Mandy laughed at her.

Mandy was like Mark. Not a part of a gang, but someone who just had a rough life and happened to be there.

"But it's funny! How are you still a virgin? You take a guy home after every party!" She laughed hard.

"I don't know! We get here and we just make out the whole time. When he tries to go farther I don't let him and kick him out." Cat said simply, sitting up to look at her friend.

"Well why do you kick them out?" She asked.

"I don't know…I always just pictured it as being something special. To share with someone I love…" Cat sighed, gazing off somewhere.

"Girl you gotta be kidding me. Do you really think that's going to happen? You're an Aaron. Literally, the daughter of the official gang members. It's not like there are any guys to love around here that won't shoot you."

"I guess you're right…" Cat sighed sadly.

"Hey, don't be so down about it." Mandy tried to sound positive. "There's a party right next door tonight. Let's go and maybe you'll get some tonight." She winked, getting up from where she was sitting on the bed.

"I don't know if I'm up for it…" Cat lied.

"Don't be such a baby. I'll see you later." With that she was out the door.

…

"You ready for this?" Mark asked as the approached the entrance of the large dark building.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Robbie sighed.

"Probable not but you can try."

"Then yes, I'm ready for this." Robbie said bluntly.

"No you're not." Mark laughed along with Ben.

"Shut up." Robbie grunted, pulling open the heavy metal door.

Lights and music were blaring everywhere. The place was packed and you could barely see across to the other side of the room. Ben said something to Mark that Robbie couldn't hear before they both walked away. Robbie knew the answer when he saw them dancing with two blonde twins. Robbie chuckled, shaking his head.

He started to make his way through the crowd of people but then-

He stopped. Those eyes. It was like they hypnotized him.

Those big brown orbs that were staring back at him.

Her long red hair, curled perfect, caressing down her shoulders. She was wearing hot pink denim shorts, so short that she might as well been wearing underwear. With that she wore a skin tight black V-neck t-shirt, exposing her pierced belly button. Her tan skin was glowing underneath the lights.

Cat was standing there, about to follow Mandy and get another beer when she heard the doors open. Then when she turned around, she couldn't seem to look away from him. He was wearing a dark pair of fitting denim jeans and a black fitted button down with sleeves that came to his elbows. His hair was curly and he wore glasses but…that only made him cuter.

Robbie smiled at her, smiling wider when she smiled back at him.

Then using one of her fingers, she flirtatiously assured him towards her before mixing herself in the crowd, making it harder for him to find her.

He smiled when he saw her red hair before making his way towards her.

"_I've been drinking, I've been drinking_

_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_

_I've been thinking, I've been thinking_

_Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?_

_I want you, na na_

_Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?_

_I want you, na na…"_

Robbie smiled as he made his way up from behind her, gently placing his hands on her hips before pressing himself against her, grinding her lightly.

He saw her smile, knowing she knew it was him. He lent down a whispered in her ear.

"What's your name beautiful…?" He asked.

Cat froze at this. She had done this with guys hundreds of times before. But they always called her sexy, hot stuff, baby, mamma…

Never beautiful.

Cat spun around in his grip.

"Cat…" She whispered, grinding into him once before slipping out of his grip and getting lost in the crowd again.

"_We woke up in the kitchen saying,_

_How the hell did this shit happen?_

_Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night_

_Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club_

_Drunk in love…"_

This time though, it took him a little longer to find her. He pushed his way through the crowd of dancing people, slowly becoming more disappointed that he had lost her.

While he was searching, someone was watching him.

Ty. He was an Aaron, cousin of Cat. He would do anything to cause a problem. He angrily broke his glare from Robbie, marching up to Blake who was at the bar.

"A brother is here." He grunted. "Can I kill him?"

Blake put his drink down, looking over to where Ty had his stare. Looking at Robbie, who was not causing trouble and just having a good time, Blake made a decision.

"Leave him be."

"What?! How could you say that? He is trespassing!"

"The last thing we need is Worm coming here. He's not doing any harm. Don't do anything." Blake threatened before getting up and going to dance.

Meanwhile Robbie had given up hope that he would find Cat again. That was until he felt someone pressing themselves against his back, leaning up to his ear.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Robbie…" He whispered as he turned around to face her.

She just smiled, turning around as he grabbed her waist tightly this time, grinding into her.

"_We be all night,_

_And everything alright_

_No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights_

_Boy, I'm drinking,_

_Park it in my lot 7-11"_

Robbie's hands traveled lower, running them over the front of her thighs and the rest of the front of her. Cat shivered at his touch, spinning around to face him.

She grabbed onto him, one hand going to the back of his neck while the other tugged onto the front of his shirt as she moved her hips with his.

"_I'm rubbing on it, rub-rubbing, if you scared, call that reverend_

_Boy, I'm drinking, get my brain right_

_Armand de brignac, gangster wife_

_Louie sheets, he sweat it out like wash rags he wear it out_

_Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic to my boy toys_

_Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic til my voice hoarse_

_Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard_

_Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood_

_I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body_

_Been serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good, good…"_

Cat let out a little whimper and a moan as his hands fell to her butt, squeezing her gently as a beat of sweat dripped down her temple.

"Let me buy you a drink…" Robbie whispered in her ear, holding her closer, desperately wanting her to say yes.

Robbie smiled as she nodded her head, grabbing his hand.

"_Hold up_

_That D'USSÉ is the shit if I do say so myself_

_If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself_

_Hold up,_

_Stumbled all in the house time to back up all of that mouth_

_That you had all in the car, talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far_

_Talking 'bout you be repping that third, I wanna see all the shit that I heard…"_

Cat blushed as she felt his fingers lace themselves with hers as she led him to the bar. Then, when she stopped she felt his arms wrap around her stomach.

This was different. It gave her butterflies that she had never felt before. At this point, the guy would usually be feeling her up or trying to finger her as she bought him a drink.

But that wasn't the situation. She was standing here, more than comfortable wrapped in his arms while he bought her a drink.

"What do you like?" He asked, breaking her from her daze.

"Uh-…um Chrerona." She stuttered nervously, blushing.

"Two Cherona's." He smiled, looking down at her.

He stared at her for a moment while she stared off into space, her cheeks still tinted pink.

Something about her…she was different. Robbie just couldn't seem to stay away from her.

Then, he did something neither of them expected him to do. He kissed her. Not on the lips. Not on the neck.

On the cheek.

A small tender peck that caused her to turn her head in surprise, blushing as their noses brushed past each other.

"Here you go." The bar tender said as he slid the bottles over to them. They jumped in surprise before Robbie placed a ten on the bar, grabbing his drink, keeping one hand firmly on her hip, not wanting to lose her.

"_I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights you gonna need G3_

_4, 5, 6 flights, sleep tight_

_We sex again in the morning, your breastases is my breakfast_

_We going in, we be all night…"_

With one last sip, Robbie grabbed her hand, bringing her back out onto the crowded dance floor. He wrapped her in his arms as she slid hers around his neck, hands playing with his curls. They swayed their slightly, just staring back each other.

Cat looked at him. Really looked at him. She tried to find something. Something that would tell her that this was just going to be another fling, just like it always is. The he just wanted her for her body.

But that wasn't the case. Because he was staring back at her. Not at her boobs, but in her eyes.

Then, suddenly, both their eyes were shut and their lips were pressed together. Neither of them knew who leaned in first, but both their minds went fuzzy and it was as if they were the only two in the room and time seemed to slow down.

Cat was freaking out on the inside but couldn't seem to pull away. She had never had a kiss like this. No tongue, just a soft, gentle kiss.

Robbie pulled her closer as her hand fell to his cheek.

"_Never tired, never tired_

_I been sipping, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire, me on fire_

_Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire_

_I've been drinking watermelon_

_I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now_

_Can't keep your eyes off my fatty_

_Daddy I want you…"_

Cat finally separated in need of air, her nose touching his, her breath caught in his throat.

"Let's get out of here…" She whispered, before turning around, pulling him behind her.

Cat's apartment was right next door so it wasn't long until they were at the front door to the complex. Cat smiled at their intertwined fingers as she opened the door, leading him up to hers.

Cat pulled him inside before locking the door and turning on the light to reveal a neat pink room. There wasn't much in it, but it looked pretty nice considering the circumstances.

Cat turned to him finally, smiling as she pressed herself against him.

"Hi." She said cutely, her fingers tracing lines across his chest.

"Hi." He chuckled. "You know…" He started, hands going to her waist. "Bunch of my friends didn't think I'd get a girl tonight…"

"Well, you got the girl…" She smiled, leaning up to his ear. "Now you just have to prove yourself worthy…"

With that she pinned him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Robbie kissed back passionately, opening his mouth as she bit his lip, letting her tongue in with his. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He carried her to her bed before laying her down and getting on top of her.

She slipped out of shirt before starting to unbutton his. He shivered as her hands traveled over his bare torso. He went to her neck, leaving a trial of hot kisses down to her chest. Cat stifled a moan as she went to his pants, working on the zipper.

Then she stopped, suddenly afraid. Noticing her tense up Robbie pulled away, his eyes meeting hers.

"What's wrong?" He asked, breathing slightly heavy.

"I-…this i-is my first time." She admitted worriedly.

Relief filled Robbie's face at the sound of this. Cat was confused by the small smile that formed his lips.

"It's my first time too." He said gently, leaning his forehead on hers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

She let out a giggle, nodding her head before kissing him passionately.

…

Cat opened her eyes to the bright sun shining in her face.

Then, remembering what happened the night before, she turned around, scared that the spot next to her would be empty.

But it wasn't.

She smiled at Robbie who was laying on his back, the blanket only coming up to his waist.

She giggled in relief, snuggling into his side. She smiled as she felt his body shift so he was facing her, his arm snaking around her back.

"Morning…" He whispered huskily.

"You stayed…" She pointed out, her finger making circles on his torso.

"Yeah?" He said confused.

"I thought you would leave…" She said quietly, finally meeting his gaze.

"Why would I do that?" He chuckled confused.

"I don't know…my cousin and a bunch of my guys friends always tell me about the random girls they just have sex with and leave." She shrugged.

"Well I'm not like that. And you're not some random girl and we didn't have sex." He pointed out.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're a beautiful girl and…" He trailed off. "We made love…" He said quietly, looking away from her in embarrassment, afraid she might laugh at him.

But instead, she kissed him sweetly, pulling away and smiling at him.

He held her closer, having the sudden urge to just stay like that forever.

Cat's heart fluttered and the butterflies were back. She stared at his chest, looking him up and down and just taking it all in.

But then just as soon as her heart grew, it shattered when her eyes landed on a certain tattoo.

Right on his arm was a decorative B.

She tried to ignore it and just enjoy the time she had with this amazing guy she was currently lying in bed with, her anxiety building higher and higher.

Then, remembering her own tattoo, she tried to hide it under the blankets.

"What does your tattoo stand for?"

And there it was. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that she had just imagined him say that or that the tattoo would disappear.

She opened her eyes again to see Robbie's face filled with realization.

"You're an Aaron…" He whispered.

"And you're a Brother…" She chuckled sadly, sitting up and running her hands through her hair.

"Oh no…oh no oh no oh no…" Cat started to freak out. "You're not going to kill me are you?" She asked him nervously.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" He asked.

"You're a Brother! We are meant to be enemies!" She freaked.

"But I don't want to be enemies!" He sat up. "I really like you Cat…" He said softly, intertwining their fingers.

She turned her face to look at him next to her.

"I really like you too…" She said, squeezing his hand tightly.

He smiled, pulling her into her arms.

"We can work this out…" He tried to sound like he had everything under control.

"But we can't Robbie…they'll kill me, they'll kill the both of us!"

"I won't let them." Robbie tried to sound like he wasn't afraid either. "We can keep this a secret for now…"

"This?" She asked.

"Us…" He replied. "Do-…do you want to be with me?" He asked nervously.

She nodded happily, smiling from ear to ear before kissing him passionately. He grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of him as he lay back down on the bed. She giggled lightly as he tickled her ribs before continuing to kiss her.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Cat open up! It's Mandy!" She yelled, continuing to bang on the door.

"Shit." Cat mumbled, jumping up.

"Who's that?" Robbie asked only to be shushed by Cat.

"My friend. She's not an Aaron but you have to go." Cat said in a rush, throwing on his shirt from the night before and her underwear.

Robbie smiled as he slipped on his gunny-t along with his boxers and his jeans.

"Come on hurry!" Cat said in a hushed tone, pushing him towards the fire escape.

"Wait…" He laughed, turning around and kissing her sweetly. "Bye…" He whispered cutely, before turning back around.

Cat smiled at him before calling him back.

"Wait!" She ran over to him, kissing him deeply. "When will I see you again?" She asked worriedly.

"Cat!" She ear Mandy call out.

"Tonight." He responded.

"Where should I meet you?"

"No, I'll come to you. I don't want you getting hurt." He kissed her one last time.

"Be careful!" She called out to him as he climbed down the fire escape.

Cat smiled like a giddy school girl before skipping over to the door and unlocking it before jumping onto her bed.

"It's open!" She called out to Mandy.

Mandy walked in, throwing her bag to the side, immediately stopping when her eyes landed on Cat.

"You got laid." She pointed out bluntly.

"I-I did not…" Cat tried to lie, cheeks turning red.

"Dude, you're wearing his shirt and no pants!" She laughed at her.

Cat just giggled, sighing dreamily.

"I thought I heard someone in here with you." She laughed. "He stayed the night?" Mandy asked surprised.

Cat nodded.

"Are you guys like…together?"

Cat nodded again, too happy to actually form words.

"Well who is he?" Mandy asked, happy for Cat.

Then Cat's face went blank.

"Oh god, you forgot to ask his name didn't you." Mandy looked at her disapprovingly.

"What? No his name is Robbie but…" She trailed off.

"He's a brother." Mandy finished for her. "You are an idiot." Mandy shook her head.

"I only found out this morning! He knows I'm an Aaron…"

"Is that why he left?" Many asked.

"No. That's the thing. He would have stayed if you hadn't showed up. He said…he said that we could work it out and…he wouldn't let them kill us…" She explained, only looking even more depressed.

"That's great!" Mandy said, only to stop when she saw the look on Cat's face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-…I think I love him." Cat admitted, more to herself then anyone.

"Wow. Love? He must have been good in bed." Mandy laughed, only for Cat to throw a pillow at her.

"No I'm serious…I love him." Cat said again, this time a smile forming on her face.

"Well did you tell him that?" Mandy asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

She shook her head. "I only just found out now."

"Well when will you see him again?" Mandy asked.

"He's coming back tonight." She smiled.

Mandy shook her head. "You are like a love sick puppy. It's making me want to vomit."

…

Cat had waited 13 hours.

13 hours.

It was now 8:45 and Robbie still wasn't there.

She was currently pacing her room, trying to figure out how she was going to tell him that she loved him. Mandy was sitting there, trying to calm her down.

"Dude it's not that hard!" She laughed.

"Yes it is!" Cat sighed in frustration.

She stared at herself in her cracked mirror.

"Robbie, I love you."

"Robbie, I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh hey Robbie, we've only known each other for a few hours but I love you."

Then, she heard a deep chuckled from behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

She heard Mandy laughed as Cat's face turned as bright as a tomato as she stared back at Robbie who was holding a bag of Chinese food.

"Oh god…" Cat mumbled in embarrassment, burying her face in her hands.

Robbie smiled, putting the bag down and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest.

"This is so embarrassing…" She mumbled.

"No its not. I think it's adorable." He laughed lightly, rubbing her back.

"No it's weird. You must think I'm crazy! I haven't even known you for a day and I love you!" She groaned, her face still buried in his shirt.

"Well then I guess I'm crazy because I love you too."

"Y-You do?" She asked surprised, finally looking up at him.

He nodded, smiling cutely at her.

Cat smiled, letting out a happy squeal before kissing him roughly, hands running through his hair.

Mandy sat their awkwardly as the pair made out right in front of her. Cat then let out a moan, causing Mandy to stand up.

"Okay…I'm gonna go now…" She trailed off, grabbing her stuff.

Cat made a noise, signaling she heard her as Mandy left the apartment.

Robbie pulled away first. "I brought us food." He smiled.

"Yay I'm starving." She giggled.

Cat Robbie spent the next few hours, eating the Chinese food he had bought them and just talking. They were currently lying on her bed, talking about their families' stories. Cat didn't know what had happened to cause this feud, so Robbie was telling her.

"So…our parents…killed each other?" She asked.

"Yeah…I was there when it happened. I was still young but…I remember it."

"But…why?" She asked.

"That is still unknown. They were both apart of the gangs we are in and…things went too far. Now we are meant to be living in their name I guess." He chuckled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Their probably rolling over in their graves right now…" Cat laughed sadly.

"Yeah but, we aren't them. And it wasn't right for them to leave us like this. On our own, risking their lives even though it could ruin ours."

"I guess you're right…" She let out a yawn.

"You tired baby…?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

She nodded into his chest. "Stay with me…"

He nodded, holding her closer as her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

…

It had been a month since that night. And for a month, every night Robbie would go to Cat's apartment and they would fall asleep together or…well not sleep, if you know what I mean. Sometimes they would just stay up talking and just being happy with each other.

The hiding had been really bugging Robbie. He didn't like just seeing Cat at night time for a few hours a day. He wanted to be able to see her all the time, every day.

He also wanted her to be happy. If she wanted, she could find someone different. Someone she wasn't supposed to be enemies with. And maybe she could have a normal life.

It was about 6:00 and Robbie was climbing up the fire escape to Cat's apartment. He was hoping she was home because he usually didn't come this early.

He early knocked on the window, palms sweaty.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Cat asked happily as Robbie climbed into the room, ignoring her question as he paced the room.

"Robbie?" She asked, now very afraid.

"Do you want this?" He finally asked.

"Want what?"

"This. This relationship. Me." He answered.

"O-Of course! I love you Robbie!"

"But Cat…do you ever think about you're future?" Robbie asked.

"Yes I do and all I see is you." Cat said, getting annoyed and upset.

"But don't you want to have a real relationship? Get married? Start a family?" He asked.

"Yes Robbie! But I want all those things with you!" She yelled at him, grabbing both his hands tightly, afraid she might lose him if she let them go.

"Marry me." He said suddenly.

"Wait…what?" She asked, pulling her hands away now totally confused by his change in attitude.

He grabbed her hands back. "Marry me." He said, this time, pulling out a diamond ring.

Cat was lost for words.

"I know a guy who's certified and we can go and get married. It will be nothing big and I know it hasn't been long but I love you. We can get married and run away. We can go to New Jersey or…where ever you want to go. We can start a family of our own. We can be happy…" He finished, looking her in the eye.

"Robbie…" She croaked out, tears brimming her eyes.

"Please say yes. Just say yes please." He pleaded, getting down on both of his knees.

She nodded. "Yes…yes. Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She said happily, letting the tears fall.

He smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. As he set her down he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Robbie…where did you get this?" She asked in awe at the large diamond.

"I-"

"You didn't steal it did you?" She asked, cutting him off.

He chuckled. "No. My mom gave it to me after she was shot…she told me to give it to a special girl. And I figured, who's more special than my girl? No one." He smiled cheekily.

"I love you so much Robbie." She gushed. "I love you so much." She said again, kissing his face.

"I love you too." He laughed, kissing her back.

"Good now make love to me lover boy." She laughed.

He nodded, kissing her fiercely as he carried her to her bed.

The next day they did it. At 9:00pm they met the guy in an ally way, not too far from her apartment. Robbie had to pay him a good amount of money, he didn't tell Cat that, but Robbie would do anything for her.

Within 20 minutes, they were a married couple. Now, if anyone found out about them, they would really be dead.

After saying their 'I dos', they went back to Cat's apartment.

"Let's have some fun." Robbie said, hugging her close. "There's a party over on the north side. No one from over here goes over there. We can go and have fun. Just you and me." He smiled.

"But that's pretty far Robbie…" She said, sounding doubtful.

"We can take a taxi. I've been working and I've been saving up." He smiled.

"Let's go."

With that two got changed into different clothes before finding a taxi and heading over to the club.

It was packed and there was no sight of any gangs so they were in the clear. The danced and drank all night, having the time of their lives. At one point Robbie was on the edge of being totally drunk. He grabbed the microphone from the DJ.

"Everybody listen up." He said, causing everyone to quiet down. "I just wanted to say something…to my newly wedded wife!" He said, causing every to cheer.

Cat shook her head from where she was standing, unable to hold back her smile.

"I love you so much baby…" He said. "And…I can't wait to send the rest of my life with you." With that everyone cheered again and Robbie handed the microphone back to the DJ.

"Did ya like it?" He asked, walking up to Cat.

"Loved it now let's get you home." She laughed.

"Cat took Robbie back to her apartment, practically having to carry him. He was totally wasted. Good thing Cat thought it was cute because the only thing he kept babbling about was how much he loved. Until he started talking about how good she was in bed. Then it got weird.

As soon as Robbie lay down on her mattress he was out like a light. She smiled at him before getting in next to him, covering them with the blanket. She kissed his forehead lovingly before curling into his side and falling asleep.

It had been a week since they got married and they were talking about where they would run away to and how they would do it.

That was until something happened. Something happened that changed everything.

It all started when Ben and Mark were standing outside Mark's apartment, and along came Ty, Blake, and Chase.

"Well look what we have here." Ty chuckled.

"Leave us alone we don't want any trouble." Ben spoke, trying to keep the peace like always.

"Who said I didn't want trouble?" Ty asked.

"You couldn't be trouble even if you tried." Mark spat at him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"Well I'm always up for a challenge." Ty spoke boldly, stepping forward.

"Too bad you're too much of a pussy to win a challenge." Mark said.

With that Ty threw the first punch, hitting him right in the jaw.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled, wiping a drop of blood from his lip as he lunged towards him, tackling him the ground.

With every punch Mark threw, Ty threw one harder. Ben stood there, trying not to get involved and stop the fight at the same time while Blake and Chase cheered Ty on.

Then, Mark reached for his gun. Noticing this, Ty, kicked his hand, sending Mark's gun sliding across the pavement.

Mark tried his best to crawl over to it, but Ty was faster as he pulled his gun out.

Robbie had been walking along the sidewalk, looking for Ben and Mark when he heard the gun shot coming from Mark's apartment complex. He ran as fast as could, but by the time he got there it was too late.

Blood covered the pavement and all over Mark's lifeless body. Robbie broke down into tears, right next to Ben. He didn't even notice Ty standing there, his gun in hand, in shock of what he had just done.

"You so of a bitch…" Robbie cried, standing to his feet to face Ty.

Scared and shaky, Ty pulled his trigger again while it was aimed at Robbie, only to realize that there were no more bullets. He dropped the gun and ran.

But before he even made it around the corner, Robbie had shot him.

Right in the back of his head.

He fell to the ground and Blake and Chase ran towards him.

Ben looked up at Robbie, fear in his eyes. If they stayed there any longer Worm would just come along and they would all be dead.

Robbie ran.

He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to hide.

…

"Mandy w-what am I s-supposed to do?!" Cat cried into her pillow. "He k-killed Ty. He killed him. B-Blake, Chase, Worm, all of them. They're going to kill Robbie…" She sobbed.

"I don't know!" Mandy said, not knowing how to calm her down. "Have you talked to Robbie?"

"No! I haven't seen him since the shooting, four days ago! What if he ran? What if he left me without saying goodbye? What if they already killed him?!"

"They didn't." He said from behind her.

"Robbie!" She ran up to him, slapping him hard across the face before crashing herself into him in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again…" She cried into his shirt, holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry Cat…" He whispered as she looked up at him.

He looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"You have to leave don't you…" Cat sobbed, looking him in the eye.

"I can't stay here. Not anymore. They are looking for me. They want to kill me."

"Take me with you." She demanded.

"Cat-"

"Robbie Shapiro I am your wife! Take me with you!" She cried, lashing out on him and punching his chest.

"Cat…Cat. Cat!" He yelled, grabbing her fists as she broke down in his arms.

"You can't. They're not going to give up on looking for me. If they find me, they will kill me. I can't risk you being in danger either." He said, hugging her as tight as he could.

"I c-can't live w-without you R-Robbie…" She hiccupped.

"I'll come back for you Cat. I don't know when but I promise, I will come back for you."

There was a knock at the door.

"Cat, it's Blake!"

"Ssshh…" Mandy shushed them both, prying them away from each other as Robbie hid on the fire escape and Cat went to her bed, crying into her pillow.

Mandy let him in.

"Cat, are you still crying over Ty?" Blake asked.

Cat just nodded, even though she was crying over the fact her husband was leaving her.

"It's been four days…"

"I'm going to miss him…" She cried.

"We'll find that bastard that killed him and we'll kill him okay, Kitty Cat." Cat nodded, holding back more tears.

"Okay well I have to go. I just wanted to check up on you." And with that he left.

Robbie came back in and was immediately by her side.

"When do you have to leave?" Cat asked, hugging him close to her.

"Tomorrow morning…"

"Stay the night with me?" She pleaded, her grip tightening.

He nodded, kissing her head as he rocked her back and forth.

"I'm going to leave. Find out some more about what's going on." Mandy said, getting her stuff and leaving.

That night was Cat and Robbie's last night together, and it all ended too fast when Robbie woke up the next morning, staring at Cat's bare torso. It was so early, the sun wasn't even out yet.

He smiled, remembering their last night of intimacy as he got out of the bed and put some clothes on. He watched her sleep for a moment, debating on whether or not to wake her. Then, he decided it would be easier on the both of them if he didn't. So once he was fully clothed and had his bag packed, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaving her apartment.

Cat woke up that morning and immediately began to cry. She got up and put on the button down shirt she still had of his that he wore the first night they met. After she put it on she crawled back into bed and cried, and cried, and cried…

…

"He was there." Blake said to Worm.

"How do you know" The large black man asked.

"His clothes were there and so were his shoes. There was something going on between him and Cat."

"And you are sure of this?" He asked.

"I heard from an outsider that they got married." Chase spoke up. "This had been going on for month now. We can't let them get away with this."

"Are you saying we kill the girl?" Worm asked.

"No. I say we find Robbie, and we kill him right in front of her. That should be worse than anything." Denis, another brother said.

"But how will we find Robbie?" Ricky asked.

"Easy. We use Cat." Blake smiled evilly.

…

"Cat are you sure?" Mandy asked worriedly.

"Positive." She chuckled at the irony.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't have any money!"

"I know…"

"You don't have a job!"

"I know…"

"Robbie isn't even here!"

"I KNOW!" Cat yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on Cat's door.

"Who is it?" Mandy asked annoyed.

"Open it." A deep voice said.

"Who is it-" Then there was a gun shot and the door came crashing down.

"W-Worm?" Cat spoke, wiping her eyes and standing up.

"Let's go."

"What-"

"Now!" He yelled, grabbing her roughly and dragging her out the door.

Mandy tried to stop them but was held back when a gun was pointed to her head.

…

"Why are you doing this" Cat asked Blake as he tied her up.

"We know about you and four eyes. You think you guys would get away with it?" He chuckled.

"How did you-"

"We have eyes everywhere Red. Everywhere." Chase grinned.

Meanwhile, in the lobby to an abandon hotel, ben tried to put a good word in for Robbie.

"Worm you can't kill him. Ty killed Mark first!" Ben tried.

"That little Rat stole money from me in order to marry that stupid red head!" Worm defended. "They knew the rules and they broke them."

Worm looked up at the clock then smiled when he heard the gun shot come from upstairs.

"What was that?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Cat's dead."

…

Cat sat there, a confused look on her face as to why Blake just shot a hole in the roof.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." With that he laughed, pulling a sock in her mouth so she couldn't be heard.

…

"Robbie?" Ben hissed into the shadows. "Robbie?"

"Sshh…"

"Robbie?"

"What?" He asked, popping his head out of a garbage can.

"Dude where have you been?!" Ben asked.

"Hiding for my life!" Robbie replied, noticing it looked like Ben had been crying.

"What's going on?" Robbie asked.

"Cat-…they killed her."

"W-What?" Robbie seemed to choke on his words.

His Cat. She was dead.

They had killed her and he wasn't there to stop them. To protect her.

He had failed.

Robbie had broke down completely. Loud sobs racked his soul as his gripped his curls. He was suddenly dilled with rage as climbed out of the bin, kicking it over in the process. He screamed on the top of his lungs for the whole world to hear and he grabbed his gun and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"I'm walking into Worm's hotel., shooting all their fucking heads off then shooting my own." He replied, tears still streaming as he began to run.

"Robbie you can't! There's too many of them!" Ben tried to stop I him.

"Good! Then let them kill me! I don't give a shit as long as I can be with Cat again!"

Before they knew it, he was standing in front of the large double doors. Robbie kicked them open, gun held high, only to be met with 6 different guns pointing in his direction.

"I knew you would come back." Blake sneered.

"You killed her. You son of a bitch."

Cat cried as she tried to tie herself loose from where she was tied up under the desk, able to hear everything that was being said.

"So? Now we're going to kill you." Worm said. "You know what happens when you break the rules. And you stole from me you bastard."

"Save your bullets…" Robbie whispered. "Save your time…" He said quietly, holding his gun up to his chest.

Cat was freaking out, practically choking on the sock as she sobbed. There was no way she would be able to tie herself loose in time. And either way…they were both dead.

"You're too pussy to do it." Chase taunted.

"You think?" Robbie questioned. "This is for Cat."

He pulled the trigger.

His body fell to the ground with a heavy thump. Chase was frozen in his spot. Unable to handle it he ran away, soon followed by Blake. Worm chuckled before going to the back of the desk and grabbing Cat.

He untied her, throwing her at Robbie's body.

"Enjoy." And with that he left.

"C-Cat…" Robbie croaked, choking on his own blood.

"Robbie…" Cat cried, grabbing onto his hand. "I love you so much."

She cried even more when she felt his hand squeeze hers tighter. "Robbie…I need to tell you something…" She whispered. "I'm pregnant…" She whispered, tears falling faster.

Robbie made a weird choking noise, his eyes staying on hers as he hand gently brushed passed her stomach.

She nodded, grabbing his other hand. "I found out today…I'm a month along…" She sobbed.

She saw Robbie eyes get heavier and she knew he wouldn't be with her much longer.

"Robbie, you don't need to hold on okay?" She told him. "It's okay. We'll…we'll be with you soon…" She cried, looking down at his gun.

"Okay? Just look at me okay…you're going somewhere safe and happy. I'll meet you there okay? W-We'll meet you there o-okay? W-We can finally be happy Robbie…" She sobbed as his eyes shut and his grip on her hand loosened.

The sudden effect of him being dead hit her hard, right in the heart. She picked up his gun, her hand shaking so much that it took her a minute to actually pick it up.

She placed the tip of the gun to her temple.

"L-Let's go m-meet daddy…"

* * *

A glooming peace this morning with it brings;

The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:

Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;

Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Cat and her Robbie.


End file.
